Cuaderno compartido
by Nat-KF
Summary: ONE-SHOT SHIZNAT Tendrán que leer esta historia, puesto que me es imposible contárselas de propios labios. Soy Natsuki Kuga, la estudiante solitaria, la chica muda.


Espero les guste este one shot, es uno de esos que escribo cuando estoy entre clases y me viene la inspiración.

Si les gusta, déjenme su comentario para yo poder saberlo y seguir escribiendo fics que les gusten.

Nota: Las oraciones encerradas en comillas (") es lo que escriben en el cuaderno.

* * *

_**CUADERNO COMPARTIDO**_

Miro al cielo, pasan las nubes soplando lentamente. En la calle camina la gente, charlando entre sí de trivialidades. Y ¿yo? Sencillamente reposo bajo la sombra de un gran roble; con cientos de pensamientos rondándome la cabeza.

Suelo frecuentar este parque únicamente porque aquí no ay quien me moleste; pasean rostros conocidos pero nadie me conoce. Tendrán que leer esta historia, puesto que me es imposible contárselas de propios labios. Soy Natsuki Kuga, la estudiante solitaria, la chica muda.

Observe el reloj de mi muñeca dándome cuenta ya debía volver a casa, antes de que mi madre comenzara a formarse caóticas ideas sobre mi cuerpo flotando en un río o siendo vendido en el mercado negro. Despegue la espalda del tronco y coloque la mochila al hombro, cruzándola diagonalmente por sobre mi pecho. Todo listo para marcharme pero… vi un perro corriendo en mi dirección.

Ni bien ni mal, el cachorro salto directamente contra mí; por la sorpresa caí al suelo con el saltándome encima y dando lamidas a mi rostro. El pequeño brillo de su placa roja me indico que el canino tenía por nombre Dhuran. Energéticamente saludaba amistoso con su lengua sacándome así sincera sonrisa. Enderezando la parte superior del cuerpo, quede sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el pasto y Dhuran en mi regazo. Se calmó cuando acaricie la zona en medio de sus peludas orejas grises.

Entonces fue el momento en el cual otra figura entro en mi campo de visión. Una mujer de larga cabellera castaña, deduje dos o tres años mayor que yo. Semblante preocupado y respiración agitada que delataba había estado corriendo. Observe perpleja como con gesto apenado se acercó hasta quedar frente a mí, inclinándose para quedar a una altura similar. Fue inquietante. No habría otra palabra para describir la sensación.

-Lo siento mucho, ¿Mi cachorro te ha lastimado? Te pido una gran disculpa, y, agradezco le calmases-. Reconocí un curioso acento proveniente de Kyoto, y, una voz elegante con notas que le daban virtuoso tono dulce. Alce los brazos con el propósito de entregarle a Dhuran. Guardándome como nota personal que me gustaban mucho sus poco usuales ojos carmines. Evidentemente, se desconcertó ante mi falta de palabras y supongo pensó me había enfadado por el pequeño accidente con su mascota.

Tomo al cachorro acomodándolo gentilmente en sus brazos, demostrando así tenerle afectuoso cariño. Sonreí inconscientemente ante la tierna imagen. –Me llamo Shizuru Fujino-. No pasó desapercibido para mí que parte de su atención se centraba en mis labios. Con eso comencé a hacerme una idea de la razón que motivaba dicha acción.

Fue ajena a mí la intención de dejarle sin respuesta. Ante sus penetrantes orbes dirigí las manos a mi mochila; extraje un cuaderno negro y un bolígrafo. Ya me regañaría mi madre por demorarme, más, quería mostrar amabilidad para con la chica. Escribí en la parte superior de la hoja:

"_Gusto en conocerte. Mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga"_

Tal como algo sospechaba yo de ella, Shizuru seguramente formo una idea sobre mí. Volví a escribir:

"_Disculpa el no haberte contestado; como veras me era imposible pues soy muda"_

Por lo general, una vez daba a conocer ese detalle de mí, de un momento a otro la gente se apartaba creyendo un poco escalofriante mi silencio. Razón por la cual espere una reacción así de Shizuru. Al contrario, pese haber cierta sorpresa en su mirada, vi sonrisa nacerle en los labios. Deposito a Dhuran en el suelo, él se quedó quietecito junto a su dueña.

Shizuru extendió la mano, entendí que me estaba solicitando prestado mi cuaderno. Victima voluntaria de tan inusual situación cedí el objeto; y déjenme decir jamás permitía nadie lo tocase, era muy personal, lo que para otros seria su voz.

Espere atenta a que terminase de escribir. Lo primero que note fue una elegante caligrafía, muy femenina por cierto. "_Eso no será un problema. Yo soy sorda"_ La idea que me había formado, fue la correcta; por eso miraba tan fijamente mis labios.

Algo muy curioso; yo podría escucharla pero no contestarle y ella podría contestarme mas no escucharme. Bastante irónico si se pensaba, era una situación en la cual solo existía el "probable" y "seria".

Tomo asiento a mi lado, comparándolo a otros momentos en los cuales me resultaba incomoda la compañía, este fue acogedor. Con Shizuru fue cómodo el silencio formado entre ambas, silencio que por una vez, por primera vez en realidad… pude compartir con alguien. Fueron tan solo unos pocos minutos. _"Tengo que irme, mi madre me espera en casa"_ Y valla que me esperaba, de seguro, con el Jesucristo en la boca. Entre sus delgados dedos sostuvo el bolígrafo. _"¿Podría volver a verte, Natsuki? Me gustaría conocerte"_

Decidme poco precavida, descuidada, inconsciente o lo que deseen adjudicar como descripción a mi persona_. "Igualmente quiero concerté Shizuru. Sera un placer volver a encontrarnos" _Bajo esa nota, deje apuntada mi dirección, le troce del cuaderno y se lo entregue.

Ambas nos paramos al mismo tiempo, dejando al pasto bajo nuestras suelas. En gesto de despedida besaste mi mejilla e hice lo mismo, después sonreímos mutuamente y partí para mi casa.

Todo el camino me fue imposible dejar de pensar en Shizuru. Necesite de mis reflejos para evitar ser atropellada en los cruces; sencillamente, esa chica de ojos carmines me gusto, y mucho. Llegando a casa introduje la llave, gire el picaporte y fui recibida por los brazos preocupados de mi madre. -¡Natsuki!-. Acostumbrada a las melodramáticas escenas maternales, cerré la puerta.

* * *

**POV. SHIZURU**

Perdí la posibilidad de escuchar hace muchos años. Más de la mitad de mi vida atrás de hecho. Apenas y recuerdo las voces de mis padres; ya ni se hable de la mía que por obvias razones no sabré como suena, aunque todos afirman tengo acento kyotense Aprendí a leer los labios, y, por ello al primer contacto las personas ignoran que en realidad no los escucho.

"Natsuki" Hoy le he conocido en aquel parque. Pese suelo ir con frecuencia al lugar, no le había visto antes. ¿Siempre ha estado ahí? Me da la sensación de que si es así.

Me gusto esa sonrisa; esa mirada cargada de significado, llena de misterio.

Muy peculiar la manera en que todo fluyo. Me dio de buenas a primeras su dirección sin pedírsela y eso provoca un sentimiento de confianza desde ahora. Incluso logro calmar a Dhuran fácilmente, ausente de palabras, tan solo con simple tacto en caricias cálidas.

Desde mi departamento a través del ventanal se divisa a la gente caminando; apurada e inclusive desesperada por llegar a sus destinos. Histéricos gritan a otros detrás de líneas telefónicas, haciendo estremecer los celulares y en momentos así me alegra ser sorda. Me han preguntado en numerosas ocasiones como trato la falta de ruido, preguntan si eso no me saca de quicio. En cierto aspecto es cómodo, siempre y cuando estés acostumbrada al permanente silencio.

Mañana es sábado. Libre de universidad y por lo tanto, tiempo para hacer una visita a Natsuki. ¿Sera correcto? Siendo solo dos extrañas. Pero yo deseo verle y si ella me dio su dirección doy por hecho que el deseo es mutuo. Definitivamente, mañana la buscare. Por ahora he de continuar labores escolares pendientes.

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

La luz de sol da de lleno contra mis parpados, por lo tanto cierto tono rojizo oscuro remplaza al oscuro entorno. Espero algunos segundos, que se corren a minutos, quizá tres o cuatro. Como acción secundada por fin me decido a abrir los ojos. –Natsuki-. Fue lo primero en venirme a la mente.

Tocaron mis pies al frio suelo, enviando un escalofrío que surco por completo mi piel. Un baño caliente que rondó los 20 minutos, la típica rutina de arreglo personal, y a las 7:20 el desayuno estaba frente a mí con tenedor en la mano y el periódico del día en la contraria. "Kuga, Kuga Natsuki" Rondaba el nombre una y otra vez dentro de los actuales pensamientos.

Las 10 am; sigo en el dilema de dejar al tiempo seguir su flujo natural y esperar una hora que no fuese inapropiada. Emoción, emoción y nerviosismo entremezclados haciendo de la situación un momento de excitación personal. Marcadas las 12 en las manecillas del reloj; Dhuran revolotea pidiendo lance nuevamente su pelota preferida. Se asoma tonta sonrisa adolescente entre mis facciones, ¿desde cuándo que pasa esto? Puedo atestiguar es fuera de mi costumbre hacerlo.

Ahora es la 1:20 pm. Hora que considero apropiada para realizar una visita. Tomando las llaves del auto, despido en caricia a Dhuran, alcanzo mi bolso y salgo por la puerta asegurándome de que el cachorro esté en condiciones apropiadas. Lo admito abiertamente, deseo mucho el encuentro.

Fue fácil encontrar la dirección de Natsuki. Un fraccionamiento a simple vista tranquilo y acogedor, perfecto para la convivencia familiar. La casa que se erige con un portón negro en la entrada, posee una placa plateada grabada con "Familia Kuga". La reja está abierta, de esas ocasiones que las personas le dejan así intencionalmente para indicar se pase a la puerta principal. Apague el motor deslizando las llaves entre dedos, el frio metal se tornó cálido en mi palma. Salí del auto con cierto nerviosismo a flor de piel, ganas de ir a verle y al mismo tiempo instintos de salir corriendo en dirección opuesta. Camine los pasos necesarios para llegar a la entrada, sacando voluntad y confianza de no estoy segura donde, sintiendo las cosas saldrían bien fuese cual fuese la trayectoria.

Tres golpes di a la sólida madera negra, esperando paciente por una respuesta de los individuos dentro. Poco después vi girar el picaporte y alguien abrió la puerta. Visualice a una mujer muy similar a Natsuki, seguramente su madre dado el fuerte parecido. Sorpresa cayó en sus ojos al verme ahí parada.

-Buenas tardes. Soy Shizuru Fujino, ¿Se encuentra la joven Natsuki?-. Mire atenta a sus labios, perspicaz a la respuesta que daría.

"_Buenas tardes señorita_" Me sonrío gentilmente con aires maternales. "_Mi hija aviso ustedes vendría a visitarla. Pase, está en su casa_"

-Gracias señora Kuga-. Pronuncie al tiempo que pase al interior de la casa. Esa confianza con la cual me dejo pasar, fue en verdad desconcertante.

* * *

_**POV. NATSUKI**_

Permanecí recostada en mi cama durante toda la mañana, escuchando música tranquilamente y pensando en que el día lunes se acercaba nuevamente. Seguí mentalmente la letra de las canciones, sabiendo a la perfección todas y cada una de las dispuestas en mi celular. Un ligero toque a mi puerta, seguido de mi madre asomando la cabeza y sonriéndome cual cómplice de un crimen perfecto, logrando así provocarme cierta intriga por su comportamiento. –Ahí abajo te espera una persona-. Ladee la cabeza confundida; hoy no era día en que mi padre me visitara, lo cual agradecía de todo corazón pues detestaba tener que verlo; y, tampoco creí ella viniese a verme tan pronto. –Tiene ojos de rubí-. ¡Shizuru!

Sintiendo energía recargada, prácticamente di un salto fuera de la cama. Acelerada, como usualmente jamás actuó; me calce los tenis, me coloque correctamente la gorra que tenía puesta y verifique efectivamente tener conmigo mi cuaderno. Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras escuchando pequeña risa de mi madre que provoco en mi un nerviosismo inquietante. No le malinterpretes, su risa era muy distinta a cualquier tipo de burla, solo que sentía inevitable vergüenza. El pecho me palpito, con ansias de verle, con excitación adjudicada a la emoción nulamente presente en mi vida.

El sofá en el cual vi sentada a Shizuru, se posicionaba de espaldas a las escaleras. Por el vapor que se alzaba a la vista, supuse mi madre le ofreció caliente taza de café o té. Lentamente fui acercándome con ese cosquilleo dentro presente cada segundo. Rodee el sofá y quede frente a Shizuru; sonriéndome alzo el rostro dándome su primordial saludo mediante la mirada. Dándonos privacidad pese tener gran curiosidad, mi madre se fue a la planta alta tarareando completamente feliz de verme socializar con alguien.

Un beso en la mejilla fue mi forma de saludarle. Chocaron las fragancias de ambas en el efímero contacto. _"Me alegra verte tan pronto. Te confieso temí no tener la oportunidad de conocerte"_ Escribí con toda sinceridad en mis palabras.

"_Ara, el deseo por conocernos es mutuo entonces. A mi me alegra eso"_ Escribió rápido, manteniendo perfecta caligrafía que delato su noble origen, ¿cuna de oro acaso?, quizá, pero es algo carente de importancia. Mi madre me ha enseñado, ni clases sociales, cantidades monetarias o meras apariencias conforman al ser que se es. Irónico, considerando siempre me acusan de darme aires de grandeza, o, de presumir el dinero de mi familia pese vivimos sin ostentar lujos extravagantes como otras familias adineradas hacen.

Paso a mis dedos el bolígrafo. _"Espero la pregunta no moleste, más, la curiosidad me gana. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo poseo 17" _Bien me han dicho preguntar la edad a una dama es descortés, pero, creo que es una pregunta de esas que tarde o temprano se realizan.

Tampoco esperaba cada respuesta en esta conversación se me diese en papel, ella si conservaba la voz y para mí sería igualmente cómodo leerle o escucharle. Deposite el bolígrafo en la mesa, dando a entender era libre de elegir como contestarme. A los pocos segundos tomo el objeto. _"Para nada me molesta preguntes. Creo lo sospechas, y, en efecto soy mayor. Tengo 20 años"_ Por alguna desconocida razón, ligero rubor me entibio las mejillas. Aquí estuve segura de un hecho: Inevitablemente, las páginas de mi cuaderno se agotarían rápido.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir, entre preguntas y sonrisas, entre acercamientos y miradas. Yo estaba segura de que Shizuru me gustaba, ¿acaso esta era una atracción mutua? _"Natsuki, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo mañana? En una cita"_ Valla, creo que fue imposible no sonreír tontamente. No escribí, ella entendió de inmediato que aceptaba su propuesta.

Vi a mi madre asomar la cabeza por la esquina de las escaleras y con ello pose la mirada en el reloj. Las horas parecieron esfumarse, ¿Cuándo las manecillas se movieron tanto?

Quedamos en que Shizuru iría a buscarme mañana, cuando fuese mi hora de salida del instituto; después de eso nos despedimos y se retiró asegurando apenas pisara fuera de la escuela le vería ahí.

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Otro día más de instituto; clases y más clases, algunas que me gustan y otras en verdad tediosas, al punto que deseo les eliminen del sistema educativo. Llegado el descanso finalmente. –Natsuki-. Detengo el andar, curiosamente solo traía el audífono derecho puesto por lo cual le pude escuchar. -¿Comemos juntas?-. Asentí con la cabeza. Mikoto Minagi, mi única amiga dentro de estas paredes; un grado menor que yo, ni muy habladora ni tan callada, un punto medio bastante agradable en mi opinión personal. Le conocí cuando entre al colegio Fukka, siendo una transferida hace ya 5 años.

-Te noto ansiosa, ¿Paso algo diferente el fin de semana?-. Lo malo de pasar mucho tiempo con las mismas personas, es que llegan a conocerte e interpretarte fácilmente. No existen los secretos por mucho tiempo en las amistades, máximamente, son secretos a voces. Irónica la expresión, lose.

Mastique un bocado más de comida, negando con la cabeza. –Me lo dirás tarde o temprano-. Aaa Mikoto, tan bien que me conoces. Termine mis alimentos y saque el cuaderno de mi mochila. Dijesen lo que dijesen, jamás dejaría solas mis pertenencias en el salón de clases, no de nuevo, no repetiría ese error. "_Me gusta alguien" _Admití en papel, sorprendentemente carente de sonrojos. Cierta alegría en los dorados ojos de mi amiga. "_Me invito a salir. Vendrá por mí al finalizar las clases_" Paro de comer, hecho aún más sorprendente que el que no me sonrojase y se lanzó a abrazarme casi casi tirándome de bruces contra el suelo.

-Me alegro por ti Nat, si te gusta, es que tiene algo especial-. Define especial amiga mía, define especial…

El timbre para regresar a clases sonó queriendo dejar a todos aturdidos en la acción; insisto, deberían cambiarlo a uno menos agresivo o mínimo que no provoque se te ponga el Jesucristo en la boca. La única distracción para mí en el salón de clases estaba siendo la imagen de cierta oji-rubí. –Kuga, por favor pase a resolver el siguiente problema-. De alguna manera tengo que participar en clases para alcanzar las notas, y, lo que los profesores hacen por mí es cederme más oportunidades de pasar al pizarrón. Asentí con la cabeza poniéndome de pie.

Intentando aturdirnos de nuevo, volvió a sonar el timbre anunciando así el final del día escolar. Guarde los útiles en la mochila, procurando no olvidarme nada porque de hacerlo no volvería a ver susodicho objeto. –Natsuki, recuerda hacer tu proyecto de matemáticas-. A mi lado caminaba el profesor de la materia. Asentí, honestamente, sin darle mucha importancia pues mi mente divagaba entre otros pensamientos.

Camine hacia la salida sola puesto Mikoto estaba en sus entrenamientos de baloncesto. "Shizuru" pensé sonriendo. ¿Por qué me gustaba tanto? Si solo dos veces le había visto, carecía de lógica, de cualquier sentido. Con la mochila cruzada al pecho pronto estaba parada en la salida. Justo como Shizuru prometió, se encontraba recargada contra su auto esperándome. –Natsuki-. Mi nombre en su modulada voz logro ensanchar la sonrisa que ya portaba en labios. A muchos les pareció raro, verme a mí la alumna solitaria, dirigiéndome a la bella dama castaña.

Le salude con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla; note enseguida no usaba perfume, si no que ese agradable aroma le pertenecía únicamente a ella. Detalle que secretamente agradecí en demasía, detestaba el aroma de los perfumes y lociones pues me mareaban. Me abrió la puerta de copiloto, olvidando de esa forma que técnicamente subía al auto de una desconocida. Fue confortable sentarme ahí, estando a solas con Shizuru, que, poco después tomo su lugar como conductora. Las llantas se dieron a la tarea de girar y movilizarnos lejos del instituto. Silencio, una ausencia de palabras extensamente prolongada y aun así muy cómoda; Shizuru debía mantener la mirada puesta en el camino. Resplandor rojizo desprendía el semáforo.

Rebelando perfecta dentadura me sonrió, la autenticidad de alegría enmarcada de comisura a comisura en tan tentadores labios. Lo único posible, lo único que mis neuronas atinaron a realiza, fue devolver la sonrisa. El semáforo cambio a verde nuevamente.

Shizuru condujo hasta detenerse en el centro comercial. Bajo del auto anteponiéndose a mi mano en abrirme la puerta. La sangre me subió a las mejillas coloreándolas de ligero rosado. Sonriéndome pícaramente extendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar. Generalmente por conducta habitual rechazaría el ofrecimiento pero ese no era un momento cotidiano. Mirada de unos poco curiosos se clavaron en nosotras; por el uniforme les identifique como estudiantes que también iban a Fukka.

Aun sonrojada tome su mano, tan suave, obligándome a pensar que querría estrecharle muchas veces más. -¿Quieres ir a comer?-. Pregunto mientras caminábamos al interior. Asentí.

En el área de comida escogimos una mesa, la más alejada del molesto bullicio. Se ofreció a ir por la comida y apenada acepte, poco común, totalmente raro alguien tuviese atenciones conmigo. Puse la mochila en mi regazo, abrí el primer compartimiento y extraje mi cuaderno junto con un bolígrafo. Le coloque en la mesa. Fui pasando las páginas hasta llegar a donde tenía el último escrito. –La fila era corta-. Escuche a Shizuru. Cargaba la bandeja con los platillos de ambas; se veía muy apetitosa la comida. En femeninos movimientos puso la charola en la mesa y tomo asiento cruzando las piernas; bastaba un solo vistazo para percatarse que era coqueta por naturaleza, además de carismática. _"Gracias Shizuru, se ve delicioso"_ Una pizca de temor, obviamente era una cita fuera de lo común, ¿ella si disfrutaba de nuestra salida? Mordí mi labio inferior nerviosamente_. "¿Estas bien Natsuki? Te noto nerviosa"_ Sus carmines orbes realizaron la interrogante junto con las palabras escritas. Lo pensé un poco, dudando si expresar o no mi temor, insegura de compartir mis inseguridades, pero hey… ya estaba compartiendo mi objeto más personal, compartiendo mi cuaderno ¿Por qué no compartir el resto?

"_Tengo miedo de que después de esto ya no me quieras ver_" Confesé bajando la mirada al enseñarle la página. Escuche el trazo del bolígrafo contra el papel, seguidamente, una mano me tomo del mentón y alzo mi rostro para que fijase la vista en el papel. _"Hare que ese miedo se esfume. Sabes no quiero ser solo tu amiga. Te lo dije desde el inicio"_ Cierto, ayer me lo dijo en mi casa, directamente declaro que tenía interés por llegar a más que amistad.

Yo dudaba, tenía inseguridades, me apenaba fácilmente; Shizuru a leguas denotaba seguridad en sí misma, apartando las vergüenzas. Sobre la mesa levanto la parte superior del cuerpo e ignorando las miradas de curioso deposito beso en la comisura de mis labios.

Comimos cómodamente, atrapadas en ese juego de miradas cómplices y sonrisas. Después nuestro destino decayó en una visita al cine. Pese insistí a Shizuru en que podría pagar mi entrada no hubo poder humano para convencerle de dejarme hacerlo, pago ambos boletos y las bebidas junto a los dulces que acompañarían la película. Embargándome el sentimiento de rareza, teniendo el peso de mi billetera en el bolsillo y que ningún billete pasase de mis manos a la de los trabajadores. Fuera de esas sensaciones, al estar con ella, la mejor experiencia que estaba teniendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Entramos a la sala, las luces se iban apagando difuminándose en la oscuridad, y, ambas subíamos las escaleras para llegar a la última fila.

Deje mi mochila acomodada en el regazo. - ¿Jamás te separas de tu mochila?-. Pregunto pasándome mi bebida. Negué con la cabeza recordando el motivo de que nunca dejase mis pertenencias.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Antes de mi transferencia a Fukka, cuando tenía 12 años.

Sonó el timbre de salida al receso; igualmente carecía de opciones entre mis compañeros para pasar ese largo periodo de 40 minutos, por lo que no compartía la euforia de ellos por salir. Tampoco iría a cafetería porque por costumbre comía solo en casa, no me daba hambre en la escuela. Me pare de mi banco con el propósito de ir al baño. Al igual que todos, deje mi mochila sola, colocándola en el la mesa. Ese fue mi error.

Cuando salí del salón caí en la desgracia de no darme cuenta que mi compañero Takeda entro. Tarde poco, los sanitarios quedaban cerca del aula. ¿Qué descubrí al llegar? Que el imbécil había esculcado mi mochila. Lo primero que vi fue mi reproductor de música destruido en el suelo, seguramente de un pisotón; broto el enojo por obvios motivos, ya desde ahí tenía un carácter destructivo. Lo segundo que observe fue que en manos sostenía un cuaderno ajeno a los apuntes académicos, eran las páginas en las cuales registraba mis pensamientos, al ser muda, de no escribirlos, se me acumularían dentro de la cabeza hasta saturarme.

-Que sorpresa-. Me acerque dispuesta a darle un puñetazo por estúpido. –Aparte de muda, eres una rarita-. Ya sabía a qué se refería. Tendría tiempo de lamentar ese descuido llegando a casa, pero antes debía recuperar mi pertenencia y hacerle bailar los dientes. -¿Con que te gustan las niñas?-. Sonrió burlonamente.

Inesperadamente, antes de lograr golpearlo, salió corriendo del salón rumbo al patio. En resumidas cuentas, grito a los cuatro vientos lo que había mantenido en secreto. Furiosa me lance contra él golpeándolo contra el suelo, esperando tirarle los dientes de leche que le quedaban al inútil. Frene forzadamente cuando llegaron los maestros a detener la golpiza que le estaba pegando. Las burlas e insultos de mis compañeros fungían de fondo y yo no podía decirles que se callaran.

**FIN FLAS BACK**

* * *

Comenzó la película, sorpresivamente sin incluir anuncios antes. Los subtítulos eran en letras blancas ¡Que suerte! Me mareaba cuando empleaban el amarillo para las palabras. De la pequeña bolsita de papel que tenía en la mano saque unas gomitas de pandita. Le ofrecí a Shizuru aunque por alguna extraña razón se me figuraba que era de las personas que preferían otros dulces. Metió la mano en la bolsita, demostrando mi idea era equivocada. De perfil vi como comía los dulces.

Transcurría la película normalmente. –Iré al sanitario, no tardo Natsuki-. Asentí, ¿Qué podría tener de raro ir al sanitario? Lo raro fue cuando pasaban los minutos y Shizuru no volvía. Extrañada abandone el asiento decidida a ir a los sanitarios, quizá solamente había una fila muy larga y yo estando de paranoica. Desde afuera de los baños escuche cosas que me desagradaron. -¿Qué sucede Fujino? ¡Defiéndete estúpida lesbiana!-. Alertada entre prácticamente corriendo. Tres chicas acorralaban a Shizuru contra la pared. -¿Qué no eres la perfecta presidenta?-. Acuchillaban mediante las palabras.

No podría gritarle que le dejaran en paz, y, de todos modos dude mucho hubiese servido de algo. Ninguna de las cuatro se percató de que entre, pero, yo si vi cuando una alzo el puño dispuesta a golpear a Shizuru. Enoja, pues se me conocía por tener un mal carácter y temperamento explosivo; le tome del hombro haciéndola girar y estampe mi puño fuertemente en su rostro, más precisamente en la nariz.

-Kuga-. Entonces reconocí a una de las chicas, una pelirroja que tenía peor carácter que el mío, Nao Yukki. Le conocía del mismo sitio que a Takeda. –Natsuki-. Shizuru me observo sorprendida, con evidente alivio en la mirada. La chica a la que golpee se levantó del suelo, conteniendo con la mano la hemorragia provocada por mi puño. O sí, me fulminaba con la altanera mirada y le correspondía.

En medio del tenso ambiente con la mano indique a Shizuru que se posicionase a mi lado, así podría protegerle. Estuvo por hacerlo pero un brazo se colocó frente a ella. –Así que la muda y la sorda se encontraron, que dulce, me dan diabetes-. Role los ojos negando ante tales tonterías. –Pero Fujino de aquí no se va. Lárgate Kuga-. Vamos, le había prometido a mi madre mantenerme alejada de los pleitos pero creo que aquí estaba justificado usase los puños para defender a Shizuru. Troné los nudillos amenazadoramente. –Que te largues-. Parecía que Nao tenía mala memoria, hace medio año le rompí una costilla en pelea que ella inicio y yo termine.

Víctima de su poca paciencia me ataco primero, evite el primer y segundo puñetazo pero el segundo dio en mi abdomen. Dolió como la jodida, Nao se cargaba un puño bastante pesado y su derechazo sacaba el aliento. Enojada rompí la segunda nariz del día.

Claro, ninguna contaba con que ahí en los sanitarios, el área de los lavabos tenía cámaras de seguridad precisamente para evitar casos así y llegaron tres guardias. –Nos veremos Kuga-. Dijo Nao cuando se la llevaron, para mi des fortunio le creía, seguido coincidía que nos topábamos. Shizuru explico que yo solo actué en defensa y las grabaciones secundaban el argumento.

-Gracias-. No era necesario lo mencionase, gustosamente le defendería. Mientras estuviese conmigo le cuidaría. Me lave las manos ya que cuando rompí sus narices manche mis nudillos y el anillo que llevaba en el dedo medio.

Alcanzamos a regresar para ver los últimos 15 minutos de la película y después salimos del cine rumbo al estacionamiento. Subimos a su coche. Me llevo a mi hogar, le invite a pasar y acepto sonriente. "_De nuevo, gracias por defenderme_" Escribió cuando nos acomodamos en los sofás de la sala. Ignore el molesto tic tac del reloj, Shizuru contaba con 20 años y era ajena a los límites de tiempo, ¿Por qué no sacar provecho? De la cocina saque dos vasos con té frio.

"_No tienes nada que agradecer_" Respondí creyéndolo sinceramente.

"_Me gustaría volver a salir contigo Natsuki"_ En reacción me sonroje, solo con Shizuru me sucedía. _"Ara, te ves tierna sonrojada"_ Y el color rojo aumento.

* * *

Cuando Shizuru se retiró subí a mi habitación mientras esperaba a mi madre para cenar. Cerré la puerta, puse mi mochila en la cama y me saque la playera del uniforme. Mirándome en el espejo de cuerpo completo aprecie el lugar justo donde Nao me golpeo, un gran manchón morado que hacia pulsara la piel; fue inevitable hacer una mueca tan solo verle. Camine hacia el buro donde reposaba un ungüento; le tome e intentando evitar lastimarme más lo fui aplicando en el área. Para finalizar emplee una venda y rodee mi abdomen. Cubierto el pequeño incidente, procedí a quitarme el resto del uniforme para ponerme ropa casual.

-¡Ya llegue Natsuki!-. Baje al primer piso; sonriendo ampliamente sabiendo que volvería a ver a Shizuru.

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Sonó el timbre de salida. Guarde tranquilamente los útiles en la mochila, pensativa, silenciosa. Le cruce en mi pecho y salí del salón cerrando la puerta. Con los audífonos puestos e ignorando los gritos de mis compañeros emocionados por el siguiente partido de futbol, cosa que ni por casualidad me despertaba interés. Agachándome para atar las agujetas de los tenis que se supondría no debería usar, pero, sencillamente no concordaba con los zapatos escolares.

Ya así, aceleré la caminata al portón del instituto, dibujándoseme una sonrisa al ver a Shizuru ahí, esperándome de nuevo. Se eliminó ese estúpido miedo de ya no verle, por que comenzaba a confiar en lo que me decía, comenzaba a creer en ella.

El destino fue el parque en que nos conocimos, me pareció un lindo detalle. El pasto humedecido por la ligera lluvia de la mañana, aire fresco que me movía los mechones de cabellos, el constante cantar de los pájaros. Una simple pero significativa caminata. Antes de darme cuenta andaba con la mano entrelazada a la de Shizuru. Muy cómodo sentir su tibieza, estrechaba sus dedos disfrutando el contacto humano… no, disfrutando el contacto con ella.

Frente a nuestra vista apareció banca café, optamos por sentarnos un rato ya fuese a ver las nubes o a los niños corriendo de un lado a otro. "_Disfruto mucho estar contigo Shizuru" _ Aprendí es importante decirle a las personas esos detalles, aprovechar cada oportunidad de hacerles notar la importancia que tienen. De mi mano tomo el bolígrafo, no pasando desapercibido que rozo piel con piel más de lo necesario, y eso me hacía feliz. _"Entonces buscare pasar cada vez más tiempo contigo" _Calidez. Felicidad. Anhelo.

"_¿Enserio?"_

"_Con los días sabrás que yo no bromeo"_ Sentí un cosquilleo recorrerme. Pauso su mano un instante y luego continúo escribiendo. _"Además, te lo dije, yo quiero llegar a ser tu novia"_

* * *

**2 MESES DESPUÉS**

Tal como Shizuru y yo anhelábamos, nos hicimos novias. Mi madre estuvo que brincaba de la felicidad al enterarse de que por fin abría el corazón a alguien, Mikoto me abrazo fuertemente diciendo que ella sería la madrina de bodas cuando ese día llegase y… Dhuran me salto encima lamiéndome todo el rostro juguetonamente.

Estando en la sala de mi hogar, el ambiente era muy tranquilo. Shizuru y yo veíamos una película de comedia con un tazón de palomitas grande solo para ambas. Estaba sentada en medio de las piernas de Shizuru, recargando la espalda en su pecho. -Amo que nos sentemos así-. Dijo feliz. _"Lose"_ Le escribí en el segundo cuaderno que ya estaba casi por acabarse. _"¿Sabes qué otra cosa amo yo?"_

"_¿Qué te bese?"_ Escribió pasando el brazo por debajo del mío, entrelazándolos a propósito.

"_Pareciera que me lees la mente"_ Precisamente por saber que nos distraemos mutuamente, escogimos una película que ya habíamos visto de antemano. Bastaría con un rápido vistazo a la pantalla para ubicar la línea argumentativa.

"_Es porque te conozco muy bien Natsuki"_ Gentilmente poso la mano en mi rostro haciéndome voltear e inicio un suave beso que fue subiendo de intensidad.

-¡CON QUE APARTE DE MUDA ME SALES CON ESTO!-. ¡Rayos! ¿¡Porque mi padre no dijo que venía a casa!? ¡No había visita programada! ¡Ni siquiera escuche que alguien abriese la puerta! Y mi madre no estaba en casa…

Shizuru no entendió nada, estaba muy desconcertada y no era para menos pero quedaba en claro que mi padre derrochaba furia. Con solo ver sus ojos era suficiente para que naciese el temor en cualquiera. Me puse de pie velozmente, debía frenarlo antes de que llegase a Shizuru o las cosas podrían terminar demasiado mal para ambas. -¡Eres una maldita lesbiana!-. Pero antes de cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer. -¡Pequeña puta!-. Dio un puñetazo que me golpeo de lleno en el rostro tirándome al suelo. Escuche gritar a Shizuru, asustada por lo que pasaba. Recibí una patada que me saco todo el aire. Sentía el correr de la sangre en mi rostro, en un solo impacto me rompió la nariz y el labio. Así era mi padre ¡Un mal nacido!

-¡NOOO!-. Grito Shizuru viendo aun no me levantaba y mi padre ya estaba por darme otra patada. Representando la encarnación del enojo mismo, él se dio la vuelta encarando a mi novia.

-¡LARGATE DE MI CASA PERRA!-. Sabía que no podría decirle se fuese, pero si podría leerme los labios pese estar ensangrentados. "_Vete, ponte a salvo"_ Intente ponerme de pie, tambalee al hacerlo más poseía motivación para lograrlo. ¿Cómo razonar con mi padre cuando él estaba en un estado bestial y yo no poseía voz para intentar hacerlo entender? -¡QUE TE LARGUES!-. ¡Esta no era su casa para que corriese a mi novia! ¡Él no era completamente nadie para hablarle así a Shizuru!

La sangre seguía brotando, manchándome la ropa y asustando en el proceso a quien debía cuidar del hombre ahí presente. Tomando impulso lo taclee empujándolo lejos de Shizuru, caímos al piso ambos, llevándonos de encuentro la mesa de centro. -¡Quítate de encima niña insolente!-. De un rodillazo me quito de encima. Reconocía mi padre era por mucho más fuerte que yo, ¿pero que le podría hacer? Rendirme no era opción.

-¡ALTO AHÍ KRUGER!-. ¡La celestial voz de mi madre!

Él se paro inmediatamente como incrédulo de que mi madre hubiese llegado a casa, ¿acaso había estado esperando su ausencia? ¡Mal nacido he dicho! Shizuru corrió hacia mí. -¿¡Como permites esto Saeko!? ¡Nuestra hija está cometiendo una aberración!-.

-¡Aberración esto que le hiciste a tu hija!-. La preocupación maternal brotaba a borbotones de sus ojos cuando me vio. –Shizuru, ayúdame a llevarle al auto-. Se acercó. Mi abdomen estaba demasiado lastimado como para mantenerme de pie sola, cuando digo que me golpeo con ganas de matarme lo digo muy enserio. Entre mi madre y Shizuru me pusieron de pie, siendo ambas mi apoyo ante los incrédulos ojos de él.

-¡Más te vale no estar aquí cuando regresemos!-. Dictamino mi madre cuando me sacaron de la casa para ir directo al hospital.

* * *

U**N AÑO ****DESPUÉS**.

Soy Natsuki Kuga, la estudiante solitaria, la chica muda que encontró con quien compartir su silencio. Perfección, esa palabra enmarcaba mi relación con Shizuru. Orgullosamente podía decir esa hermosa mujer era mi prometida y en tan solo dos semanas, mi esposa.

Y esta que les conté fue mi historia.

"Natsuki, ¿Prefieres paredes blancas o azules para el dormitorio?" Arreglábamos los detalles para el departamento que compartiríamos.

"Azules. ¿Querrás el jacuzzi?" Pregunte mientras pensaba

"Sera útil para ciertos planes contigo…" El sonrojo me llego salvajemente, bien sabía de qué planes hablaba y… ¡No eran nada inocentes!

FIN.


End file.
